Clouded Heart
by FearlessLittleGirl
Summary: Yuya always forgave her for all her mistakes. Because he really trusted her, with all his heart. So, why did she doubt him? The scene when Yuzu hugged Yuya in chapter 10.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Well, it's been a really long time since I don't write anything of any type, so I'm sorry if this piece of work truly sucks, but I felt an urge to write something. Don't you think Arc-V is totally awesome? I'm already in love with it!**

**Sorry if the dialogues aren't exactly like in the chapter, I didn't memorize it (yet)! I love this scene. Forgive me for grammar mistakes or typos. Or OCCness. **

**Clouded Heart**

It'd been one day since the incident, but the face of the Dark Duellist was suffocating Yuzu.

It was something very rare, the way her imagination brought the Dark Duellist's face and Yuya's too, and united them both into one. It happened more often as time passed, and it surprised her how similar both boys were.

What hurt most about it, was the way Yuya looked at her when asked if she saw the incident of Sawatari when "Yuya" attacked him. The way his bright red eyes looked at her, with sudden disappoint and betrayal. How could she not trust him? They were best friends since birth, and just because one guy was similar to Yuya, she started to doubt. She felt a terrible friend.

And now, as Master Diamond attacks her, after her confusing an Action Card with its reflect on the pillar, she realizes how stupid she has been acting.

She crushed against the brilliant purple floor as the Solid Vision disappeared. It was a hard fall, but she thought she deserved it for being distracted during the duel. Maybe what Masumi said about her eyes was truth. There was doubt and confusion in her heart.

"Yuzu! Yuzu!" Yuzu looked up hardly at the voice, and almost had a heart attack when she saw the Dark Duellist's face over her. A part of her mind that was still reasonable made her blink a couple of times, and her vision cleared up as Yuya's face appeared, with a worried sparkle in his big red eyes.

"Are you okay, Yuzu?"

Yuzu got up. A headache invaded her head and gave her nauseas, and her vision clouded.

"No-" She fell over Yuya, who catch her mid-way the floor. Yuzu rested her head in his chest and put her hands over it too. She could hear Yuya's heartbeats, and feel how his chest went up and down with his breathing.

He was _so _real; solid and strong. He was there with her, trying to help her, and she was thinking of the other purple haired boy she only saw once. She didn't even know his name, and still, the boy invaded her thoughts. _Yuya_ was her friend, not the other boy. Yuya was there, not the other.

She tightened her grip in Yuya's red T-shirt. _Maybe what Masumi said was right, _she thought, _I was mocked by my own imagination. Yuya has always been here for me. I must trust him._

She was wide aware of Yuya's hand on her hips, but it was comforting, so she didn't bother to yell at him for it. It surprised her that Yuya didn't tell her anything.

"Well, that's quite a show you're giving us," Masumi said from somewhere the room.

Yuzu noticed the position she and Yuya had, and how the others presents must had been looking at it. She quickly separated from Yuya, but he was still holding her from her hips. She pushed him back, completely breaking the touch. She felt how her face heated up and got the colour of her hair, a bright pink, from the embarrassment, and in an impulse, she pushed Yuya strongly, causing him to fall on his butt.

Watching him in the floor, complaining about her aggressiveness, Yuzu felt a bit more secure that Yuya wasn't actually the Dark Duellist. The other guy seemed damn serious, while Yuya, even if he had his own breakdowns, was a cheerful person. He could never get serious about anything, actually.

"Why did you even do that?" Yuya asked her.

Yuzu begged for forgiveness, and Yuya quickly forgave her.

As always. Yuya always forgave her for all her mistakes. Because he really trusted her, with all his heart.

So, why did she doubt him?


End file.
